


Happy New Year

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Color [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Dominant Reader, Dominant Sam, Double Vaginal Penetration, Female!Reader - Freeform, Multi, New Year's Eve, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Dean, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, it'll make sense when you read it, kind of, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mmm,” you hum as Sam trails kisses down the side of you neck. “What’s this for?”</p><p>“It’s New Year’s Eve,” he explains. “We decided to start the year off good by pampering you. You’ve been talking about trying double penetration for a while. Why not tonight?”</p><p>--</p><p>In which the reader gets both of her boys at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

The time between Christmas and New Year’s is all but consumed by a salt and burn. Which means that when you finally curl up between Sam and Dean in your own bed the night before New Year’s Eve, you haven’t even thought about doing anything special.

The boys, on the other hand, have.

Which is why at fifteen minutes to midnight on New Year’s Eve, you find yourself trapped between the two on the couch. You and Sam are fully clothed, but Dean is down to only green lace panties and his cock cage- the very cage you plan to remove sometime tomorrow.

“Mmm,” you hum as Sam trails kisses down the side of you neck. “What’s this for?”

“It’s New Year’s Eve,” he explains. “We decided to start the year off good by pampering you. You’ve been talking about trying double penetration for a while. Why not tonight?”

“Yes,” you gasp, eyes going wide at the thought. “But I’m in charge.”

“Deal.”

Somehow you manage to steer your lovers to the playroom, where you order Sam to strip while Dean helps you out of your own clothes. You decide to leave Dean in his panties for a little longer. Just so you can look. While the boys get on the bed, you grab lube and two egg shaped vibrators of similar sizes from the cupboard. You crawl between them to sit against the headboard.

“Come here,” you say, tugging Sam around until he’s on his hands and knees with his ass facing you. While Dean’s is rounder, perfect for spanking and grabbing, Sam’s is muscular. You love it.

You spread his cheeks to see the tiny pink hole, usually ignored during scenes.

“Look, pet.”

Dean kneels beside Sam, one arm hooking around his waist and the other replacing one of yours to hold his ass open. He watches in fascination as you brush a thumb over the pucker. A small gasp escapes the big man. Dean rubs a soothing hand down Sam’s thigh while you tease the hole with soft touches, drawing pleading sounds from his lips.

“He’s very sensitive,” you explain as you slick your fingers and press one to the opening. “We don’t play like this very often because he prefers to save it for special occasions. But he can’t deny that he loves being fucked. Once” you push past the first ring of muscle, wiggling and twisting to get it to relax “we went to a club and got a whole group of men to take turns with him. He came dry four times without anyone touching his cock.”

“Fuck,” Dean murmurs.

“That reminds me of how we met,” you continue, easing a second finger in. Sam is panting and pushing back onto the intrusion. “I went to a club and there he was, riding this sub’s cock like he was born to do it.” You smile at the memory. “He was gorgeous. I had to have him. And now we have you, too.” You kiss Dean, pull your fingers free, and hand him one of the vibrators. “We’ll have to let you play with his hole some more another day. Here, put this in him. Then he’s going to get you ready for yours while you start prepping me.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He takes the toy and presses it to Sam’s hole. Slowly, very slowly, it slips inside. Sam whines as Dean pushes it deeper until it sits right against the younger man’s prostate. Once it’s in place, he moves to kneel between your legs.

Sam takes a moment to breathe deeply and regain control of himself before he sits up and begins prepping Dean, grabbing the lube from next to you on the bed and pulling the panties to the side. His eyes are lust blown and his cock is already dripping precome.

“Don’t come yet,” you tell him, sliding down so Dean can stretch you more efficiently.

“You’re not exactly making it easy,” you fellow Dominant grits out. He’s already got Dean ready- the man is a natural bottom, able to relax and loosen up easily- and you pass him the second vibrator. He quickly slides it into place.

Dean is carefully working you open and you appreciate it. It’s just that your patience is running out. He’s three fingers in. you might need a little more stretching if you want to fit Sam, but you need a cock in you. Now.

You glance at the clock. It’s midnight.

“That’s good for now,” you say. “Trade me, pet.”

He switches with you, stretching out on his back. You strip him of the panties and remove the tiny key on a chain from its spot around your neck. Sam grins and passes you his. You unlock to two locks, carefully slide the cage off, and set it on the nightstand. When you turn back to Dean, he’s lying very still. His cock is twitching and it’s clear he wants to touch, but he knows he hasn’t been given permission.

“Good boy,” you coo, stroking his growing erection a few times to help it along. When he’s fully hard, you slick him up with some lube for safety’s sake and straddle his hips.

“Beautiful,” Sam says quietly, holding the base of Dean’s cock so you can sink down on it.

You bounce in Dean’s lap to get yourself adjusted before lifting a little and leaning forward. You’re the wettest you’ve ever been, so lube isn’t likely to be a problem, but Sam still spreads some on his cock. Dean reaches between you to hold the base of his, keeping it from slipping out by accident. You close your eyes and do your best to relax as Sam works first one finger, and then two in beside Dean’s cock.

Then Sam’s fingers are gone and something much bigger is taking their place. Your mouth falls open. Dean is watching your face intently, just like you do to him when he’s bottoming for Sam. It takes you a minute, but you realize he’s watching for any sign of pain.

“Fuck,” you moan. It hurts, but it’s a good hurt. A hurt you definitely want to feel again. Why have you never done this before? It’s seriously hot and feels so good.. “Sam… Dean… oh, fuck…”

“How’re you doing?” Sam asks, reaching around to rub a hand over your pelvis area to try and sooth any ache.

“Don’t stop” is all you can manage.

From then on Sam is the only one doing any moving. You and Dean can only hold still and hand on for the ride. Sam’s hand has moved lower, one finger brushing gently over your clit with every thrust.  You’re not usually this loud, but it feels so good and you can’t stop the sounds spilling from your lips.

Dean has one breast cupping in his hand, the other still keeping his cock secure. His head is thrown back, his eyes shut. That’s when you remember the vibrators.

These two are some of your favorites, since they have longer cords that mean you have easy access to the remotes. Without either of the men noticing, you bump them both up to the highest level.

Sam jerks, hips stuttering. Dean gasps and bucks underneath you. Miraculously, they manage to keep from coming. You grin and begin the slow process of making them fall apart. In no time you have Sam reduced to a sobbing mess, struggling to hold onto the threads of his self-control. Dean isn’t as sensitive, so it takes longer to get him to the edge.

“Come for me,” you order. “Fill me up.”

With that, you bump the vibrators up to high again and push them over the edge. Sam shouts and his hands dig into your hips, probably leaving marks. Dean cries out. You feel them twitching inside you, a wet warm mess spreading between the two cocks, and you follow your boys into ecstasy.

When you’ve all come down from your orgasms, Sam carefully pulls out. Dean follows and you roll to the side, pulling your knees to your chest so your hips tilt upwards. Your pussy is a sloppy mess of lube, your own natural lubricant, and come, stretching open and dripping.

“Take a picture,” you tell Sam.

He grins and somehow manages to get to where his pants are to fetch his phone. He snaps a few photos, then sets the phone aside and grabs some bottles of juice from the fridge. As he rejoins you and Dean on the bed, he hands one to each of you. You let your legs fall onto the bed and all three of you drink.

Then Dean rolls over and crawls down to lay between your legs. “May I?” he asks, eyeing your pussy hungrily.

“Be my guest.”

While your submissive gets to work cleaning you up, you lay your head against Sam’s shoulder.

“Happy New year,” you say quietly, one hand in Dean’s hair and the other lying limp on your stomach.

Sam kisses you softly. “Happy New Year.”


End file.
